Lumino Rager
Lumino Rager is the evolved form of Rager. His Mecthogan is still Paladinia. His Mecthogan Titan is Paladinia Titan. Information Lumino Rager is one of Infinity's strongest Bakugan. His evolution has made him twice as fast, and he has an arsenal of deadly abilities. In this form, he can change between Darkus and Haos. Personality History 'Ability Cards' *'Demon Rage': Transfers 500 Gs from all opponents to Lumino Rager. *'Phantom Delta': Doubles Lumino Rager's current G power. *'Rage of Time': Nulifies the opponent's ability, no matter the circumstances, and makes that ability unusable for the rest of the brawl. *'Delta Destroy': Halves the opponent's current G power. *'Aqua Destroy': All Aquos Bakugan lose 600 Gs. *'Light Destroy': All Haos Bakugan lose 600 Gs. *'Phantom Orb': Subtracts 700 G's from the opponent. *'Phantom Strike:'Subtracts 1800 G's from the opponent. Can only be activated once and only when Rager is at 2500 G's or above. If Rager is 3000 or more, this ability can't be nulified. (signature move) *'Rage Delta': No automatic wins are allowed. This ability can only be nulified by Bakugan with the same attribute. *'Nulifying Rager': Makes 1 ability impossible to nulify/reflect. This ability itself can't be nullified. *'Rage Death': Lumino Rager's next ability's effect is doubled. *'Ultimate Reflector-Dark Demon': The opponent's ability's effects are doubled and the ability is reflected back at the opponent. *'Darkus Delta': Lumino Rager's abilities can't be nulified/reflected for 5 turns. *'Darkus Melee': Subtracts 600 Gs from each oponent. This ability can only be nulified by Bakugan with the opposite Attribute. *'Dark Strike': Adds 800 Gs to Lumino Rager. This ability can only be nulified/reflected by Bakugan with the opposite attribute of Lumino Rager. *'Dark Gates:' Nulifies the opponent's gate and makes the gate mine. *'Ultimate Umbra': The opponent loses Gs equal to half of Lumino Rager's Gs. *'Shadow Copy:' Lumino Rager can use one of his opponent's abilities. *'Stun Strike:' The opponent can not nulify Lumino Rager's next 5 abilities. *'Death Leer: '''Removes one ability from play. The one using this ability chooses the ability to remove from play. *'Delta Doom:' Any Opposing Bakugan that has more than 2000 Gs is reduced to base Gs. *'Doom Defense': Makes 1 ability impossible to nulify/reflect. This ability itself can't be nullified. *'Ultimate Rage:' The opponent can only use one Bakugan, and no support pieces from both sides are allowed. If the opponent already has more than one Bakugan or a support piece on the field, the support pieces and extra Bakugan are removed from the brawl. *'Defender Of Darknes:' If the opponent is any attribute other than Darkus, Lumino Rager's abilities can't be nulified/reflected. *'Lost Soul': Subtracts 500 Gs from Lumino Rager. The user of this ability may select 3 of the opponent's abilities and make them unusable by the opponent. If the user of this ability subtracts 400 more Gs from Lumino Rager, Lumino Rager can use the 3 abilities that are unusable by the opponent. *'Dark Barrier:' Anytime during this brawl, Lumino Rager can nulify 4 abilities without using an ability, and make himself immune to them. *'Dark Rage:' Switches Lumino Rager with another one of my Bakugan. This ability can not be nulified or reflected in any way. '''Fusion Ability Cards' *'Dark Destroy': The opponent's Bakugan can't activate abilities for 4 turns. *'Ultimate Darkness:' The opponent can't activate double or triple abilities. This ability can only be nulified by Bakugan with the opposite attribute of Lumino Rager. *'Terror Doom:' Opposing Bakugan can not have more than twice their base Gs. *'Phantom Attack': The Gs of each Bakugan and support piece that was removed are subtracted from the opponent. This ability is used in combination with Ultimate Rage. Trivia *Lumino Rager can use some of his old abilities. *His Phantom Strike '''ability has been upgraded. *Lumino Rager shares the ability '''Ultimate Darkness with Demon. Gallery 640px-RagerwithExplosix.png Category:Bakugan Category:Darkusinfinity99 Category:Dragonoid Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Attribute Changers Category:Neathians